Our Love is Toxic
by WyomingWildflower89
Summary: Based off of the song Love the Way You Lie part II by Rhianna and Eminem. Set after Chuck declares war on Blair in season 4. language and violence.


Songfic using Rhianna and Eminem's Love the Way You Lie Part II. I don't own the characters of Gossip Girl or the song. They belong to Rhianna and Eminem and the recording labels.

Love The Way You Lie Part II

_On the first page of our story _

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

Blair was sitting in her bed, she had a hard week with Chuck declaring war on her and then making her life a living hell. She looked over to her desk and saw the still framed pictures of Chuck and her. There were many from when they first started seeing each other junior year up until the day he sold her to Jack.

She was lost in the memories of the night in the limo when she first realized that she had deep feeling for Chuck when the beeping of her phone brought her back to reality. She opened it up and saw a text from Nate asking her to join Serena and him for coffee. She shut her phone without replying and looked down at her computer.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind _

She couldn't see how they became like this. They use to scheme together to destroy the freshman who tried to over step their boundaries. She thought that her scheme against Eva would just get Chuck to see that she wasn't an angel like he claims.

Blair went to her closet and pulled out a box that held her old scrap books from high school. She opened the one up that was covered in purple. The first page was a picture of Chuck and her from Freshman year. They both wore the same smirk the plotting eyes. That was the day that Chuck had found out about her bulimia, her biggest secret. He had sat with her that night and held her as she threw up and cried. He told her she was beautiful and that she didn't need to hurt herself. She stopped making herself sick every day after that night.

'How can my hero hurt me like he is?' she thought to herself as she cried

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, oh I love the way you lie_

"I love you only you." He would whisper to her late at night as they laid next to each other.

He made that same proclaimation for a year. Even when they would have huge blow outs where she would always leave. Every time she said "Goodbye Chuck." felt like her heart was burning out of her chest. He would show up at her house with peonies and her favorite box of Godiva chocolates making promises he wouldn't hurt her like that ever again. She would make him fight a little harder each time but she would go back. They would be happy for a time, till something happened with Bass Industries or he would forget an event. Then it was back to fighting and she would lock herself in the bathroom and turn on the water and cry. But every time she would crawl into bed and whisper

"I love you forever and always."

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glass is shattered from the fight_

_In this tug of war you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_

Seeing him in Paris at the train station took all her will to say anything to him. Her throat felt constricted and closed off. Telling him that she didn't love him anymore cut her deeper than anyone would know. It was just a game, she told herself. When he pushed she pulled, their twisted tug of war. She knew the game well, even when they were together and he lost the Empire. He tried to push her away but she would pull him back to her, to the light. Going back to the hotel that night after asking Chuck to come back home she threw her wine glass into the wall and broke down. The glass was still there in the morning. He would always win their fights, she would always go back even when she told him she wouldn't.

_'Cause you feed me fables from your head_

_with violent words and empty threats_

_And it's sick that all these battles _

_Are what keeps me satisfied_

"I'm so sorry, for the pain I cause you, and I know that I can't take it back but I want to make it up to you, even if it takes me the rest of my life" he said the night outside the hospital, the night that changed everything.

The night that she had went to see Jack to save Chuck, she thought they could fix everything, stand by each other.

"Tell me Jack was lying Chuck. That you wouldn't do that to me." she pleaded feeling the tears in her eyes.

The look on his face said it all. He would do whatever he had to do to keep his legacy alive.

"I can't let my feelings cost me all I've built."

"Even if it means losing me instead? All I ever did was love you." she said as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall.  
>"The worst thing I ever did. The darkest thought I ever had. You said you would stand by me through anything. This, Blair, is anything." he said looking at her with that cold stare.<br>"I never thought that the worst thing you would ever do would be to me." Blair said finally letting the tears fall with no shame.  
>"You went up there on your own." He told her coldly<p>

Before she knew what had happened she slapped him. She inhaled a little waiting for him to yell at her. When Chuck didn't look back at her she exhaled and whispered "Goodbye Chuck." walking away from him. Walking up to her room Blair felt like a thousand tiny needles where inserting themselves in her heart.

She felt the need to scheme, or to stay away from him. But the one thing about Chuck is he would give her space for a couple days then he was back to pursuing her again. The games are what they lived for.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, oh I love the way you lie_

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

_'Til the walls are goin' up_

_In smoke with all our memories_

"Only a masochist could ever love a narcissist." Blair had said a long time ago. It was true only Blair could love Chuck for all of him, and vice versa.

She went out to a party in Brooklyn and met a nice guy. At first it was another game to make Chuck jealous and to make herself forget all about the pain. But then it turned into an attraction and she did like him. She wanted to run away from Chuck, the pain, the love, but knowing them and her heart she would be dragged back kicking and screaming.

Her protective shield has gone back up. When they are in the same room she tries to be indifferent and cold. Trying to leave the love in the memories. She got up and walked into her closet and got dressed. She headed to the one place she knew she shouldn't go.

_This morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face_

_Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_

_Hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry_

_That you pushed me into the coffee table last night_

_So I can push you off me_

Chuck woke up with a start, he looked over as he felt the warm body next to him. He could see the mascara stains that ran down her cheeks. The sun light came through the curtain and hit her face at an angle. He got out of bed and put his robe on, as he walked out of the bedroom the memories of the night before came rushing back.

Previous Night-

He had been sitting at his bar drinking out of his third bottle of scotch when he heard three soft knocks on the door. When he got up and answered the door he saw Blair standing in front of him looking like a vision.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly

"I came to tell you that what you've done to me you'll be sorry you ever met me, Bass." she said stonily as she pushed past him

Chuck closed the door and followed her to the bar where she was already pouring herself a glass of scotch. He couldn't take her being here when she didn't love him anymore.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him "What the hell are you doing here Blair?" he asked again

She looked at him with fury in her eyes she yanked her arm away from him and pushed him hard. He stumbled and fell into the coffee table that was behind him. He felt the pain of the glass cutting his hand as he tried to catch himself. When he looked up he saw the horror in her eyes. She made her way towards him to help him up but he got up and pushed her away.

_Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me_

_Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_

_Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me_

_Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_

Chuck walked back towards the bar and grabbed the bottle of scotch. He felt her fingers on his face before he knew what was going on.

"Don't you dare touch me!" he shouted as he backed away from her.

Blair just looked at him, then made her way towards the living room grabbing her coat and purse.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not leaving Blair! You leave I will destroy everything you have worked for. Not just Columbia, but everything." he said following behind her and grabbing her arm again spinning her around

"Don't threaten me Chuck! I'm tired of the games. Of the threats!" Blair yelled fighting to get out of his grasp.

She finally managed to get free and made her way to the door. When she opened it up she looked back and saw Chuck kneeling on the floor head bowed.

"Please don't leave. I'm not...I'm not Chuck Bass without you, Blair. I..I love you.." he whispered.

Blair shut her eyes trying to fight her resolve. He always said the same thing over and over again. When would he keep a promise?

"Please I'm lost without you. I can't do anything. My heart hurts when you're not here." he whispered again

She made her way towards him and knelt down to him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards her. "Shh..baby. I'm not going anywhere. Chuck you are twisted and ugly to people. But I'll always love you."

_Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the_

_Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we_

_Know that no matter how many knives we put in each others back_

_That we'll have each others backs 'cause we're that lucky_

They knew no matter what happened between them if they ever needed back up they would be there for each other. Even if they are each other's own worse enemy.

"You belong to me Blair only me." Chuck whispered into her ear harshly

Blair pushed him away from her and got up again. This time she walked towards the bedroom slamming the door closed behind her and locking it. Chuck got up and started banging on the door.

"Blair open the Goddamn door." He yelled

"Screw you Chuck." he heard her scream

Chuck went up to the bar and grabbed the barstool. He walked back over to the door and smashed it into the door, making the hinges bend. Blair opened the door looking furiously at him.

"Are you fucking insane? Are you trying to kill me?" she screamed at him

Chuck grabbed her by the upper arms and pushed her into the bedroom. Locking the door he held onto her making sure she wouldn't leave. She grabbed his arms and dug her nails into him. Chuck hissed from the pain but didn't loosen his grip.

"You're psycho Chuck!" Blair hissed as he pushed her against the wall

"Not as psycho as you Babe. We're one in the same. Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck." He whispered before pressing his lips against hers harshly

Blair kicked him in the shin before she could melt into his kiss. She felt him pull back and hiss as the pain registered within him. "I'm not like you Chuck. Never have been never will be."

_Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills_

_You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?_

_I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count_

_But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain_

Chuck felt like he had been slapped. He shoved her into the wall making her hit her head pretty hard. She cried out in pain and that didn't make Chuck stop. He reared his hand up and smacked her across the face. The sound of the slap echoed in the bedroom. Chuck looked up at her and saw her eyes spill over the tears she had been holding back. He let her go and took a step back.

"Blair..."he choked out

She didn't say anything but she slapped him across the face. She started to punch his chest and he went to grab her arms to restrain her. He pinned her against the bed and tried to keep a hold on her as she started kicking trying to get free. He had her arms above her head and when she stopped fighting he looked at her. But then he felt the spit hit his face.

"Damn-it Blair." He said fighting her again.

She felt herself losing energy so she started fighting less. Chuck was stradling her and she let him pin her arms above her head again.

_Our love is crazy, we're nuts but I refused counselin'_

_This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand_

_Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it_

_With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out of it_

Chuck bent down and looked into her eyes. She lifted her head up and kissed him hard. She felt his tongue slip inside her mouth as she moaned. Chuck's hand began roaming over her body working their way under her shirt running over her flat abs. Blair dug her fingers into his hair and pulled hearing him groan with pain. Her shirt and bra cam off and were thrown on the floor, Chuck started kissing down her body stopping to suck on her nipples causing Blair to gasp his name and arch her body upwards. He worked her pants and panties off. She laid beneath him completely naked.

"Chuck" she moaned his name as he kissed her again

Soon his shirt and pants joined her clothes on the floor. He looked at her silently asking if she was ready. She kissed him and he pushed his way inside her. He pumped hard into her making her scream out his name. He felt himself coming close to losing it when she ran her fingernails down his back screaming his name as her muscles clamped around him. He came shouting her name seconds after.

They laid cuddled up to one another, Chuck began playing with her hair. Blair was making patterns with her fingers along his chest.

"Do you think we should go to counceling?" she asked

"No. I won't go. We're fine just the way we are." Chuck said

"Chuck, we keep hurting each other. Maybe we should." Blair said looking at him

"No babe. We'll be fine I promise. I love you I won't hurt you anymore. I love you always have always will." Chuck said kissing her as he made the promise.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, oh I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, oh I love the way you lie_

"I love you to. Always have always will." Blair whispered falling asleep in Chucks arms.


End file.
